My Lovely Bodyguard (Remake YunJae Ver)
by YeyeWooKIM97
Summary: sebagai putra satu-satunya dari Kim Crop perusahaan yang sangat terkenal dalam hingga luar negeri, tiba-tiba nyawa Kim Jaejoong terancam. Demi melindungi sang putra m mengutus bodyguard khusus bernama Jung Yunho. pemuda tampan dan cuek ini ternyata teman semasa kecilnya dan CINTA PERTAMA Jaejoong! *summary aneh) / YunJae FF / Romance-Drama-School Life / RnR peuliseu
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Bodyguard (Remake YunJae Ver.)**

**Main casts:** always YunJae yang lain mah numpang! ;D *plakk*

**PS:** epep ini **remake** dari komik karya Tamako Momo, saya hanya menambahkannya saja demi kelangsungan imajinasi saya /halaaah/

**WARNING!**

**REMAKE! BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, alur ngesod cyin~ (?), missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, cerita pasaran, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana :D**

**.**

**(^_^)**

**.**

"_Hiks… eomma… hiks hiks appa… hiks."_

_Isakan terus keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata musangnya. Anak kecil itu sanggat terpukul ketika ia mendengar bahwa sang kedua orangtua mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas._

"_Yunnie, uljima… Yunnie gak sendirian kok, 'kan ada aku."_

_Sosok anak kecil bermata bulat terus menenangkan temannya -sosok yang ia panggil 'Yunnie'- yang masih putihnya terus memegang tangan Yunnie-nya bermaksud menenangkan Yunnie-nya._

"_Joongie… hiks eotte? Eomma dan appa meninggalkan ku sendiian disini hiks.."_

"_anieyo, Yunnie gak sendiri kok, kan ada Joongie yang akan menemani dan melindungi Yunnie~"_

**.**

**YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

Jaejoong POV

Hah~ anak laki-laki yang sejak kecil tinggal bersamaku itu, sejak lama berada di Amerika bersama ayah dan ibuku. aku sungguh meridukannya.

Jung Yunho, Yunnie-ku sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabarmu. Apakah kau semakin tampan? Apakah kau masih cengeng seperti dulu? Aku rasa tidak, kau pasti tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang kuat. Apakah kau ingat janjimu dulu? Jinjja, aku sangat merindukanmu Jung Yunho, Yunnie-ku. Kau…

adalah cinta pertamaku…

**.**

**My Lovely Bodyguard**

**.**

Ah! Semuannya annyeong! Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 18 tahun dan aku murid tingkat akhir di TOHO High School. senang berkenalan dengan kalian hehehe~

Aku sedang merindukan cinta pertamaku, ah ani maksudku temanku hehehe. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Ya, hampir 8 tahun kau berada di negeri paman Sam tanpa memberiku kabar, heol kau jahat Yunnie!

Anak yang mempunyai bentuk bibir yang unik, mata yang sangat tajam. Aku sering membayangkannya bahwa ia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi peria yang dewasa. Hm~ aku tau itu kekeke.

Jaejoong POV end

**.**

***YunJae***

**.**

Author POV

Sore hari menjelang, sinar jingga mulai menyelimuti langit kota Seoul menandakan malam akan segera datang. Lampu-lampu di sekitar rumah mulai dinyalakan.

Tap!

"Aku merasa seperti di ikuti seseorang belakangan ini."

Pemuda berseragam salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul berdiri dengan kaku di tengah jalan yang sepi pada sore hari itu. Kedua tangan putihnya memegang kedua tali tas, mencengkramnya dengan kuat melampiaskan rasa takutnya pada tali tas tersebut.

Mata bulatnya terus melirik kekanan dan kiri mengamati sekitar jalanan menuju apartemennya.

Tap!

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, tangan putihnya merogoh celana seragamnya mencari benda berbentuk persegi, handphone.

"Aku harus menelpon Appa!"

Jari-jari cantiknya mulai menari di atas keyboard benda canggih itu mencari kontak sang Appa.

Tap!

AH!

Seseorang yang mengenakan topi dan pakaian berwarna hitam itu terus menatapnya. Pemuda itu –Jaejoong- memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Ia sama sekali tidak curiga akan gerak-gerik orang itu. Kim Jaejoong pemuda yang sangat polos, ia malah terdiam mengamati orang tadi yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika tangan orang itu mulai terulur menggapainya.

SET!

"ARGHH!"

Ketika tangan itu sedikit lagi menarik baju seragamnya, tiba-tiba seseorang mennarik tangan kanannya kebelakang dan memelintirnya dari belakang. Kontan saja pemuda mencurigan tadi berteriak sangat kencang merasakan tulang tangan kanannya hampir patah.

"Ya~ kau tidak berubah ya? Kau masih saja ceroboh. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terdiam-"

"-Jaejoongie?"

Pemuda bersuara bass itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata tajamnya menatap tepat di bola mata besar bening milik pemuda yang masih tak bergeming itu, yah Kim Jaejoong.

Peria itu… peria berwajah kecil, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, suaranya… Jung Yunho?

Benarkah peria yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya itu Jung Yunho? Yunnie-nya?

Ta-tapi peria itu sangat tampan! Tubuh tinggi tegapnya terbalut dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan dua kancing teratas sengaja ia buka dipadukan dengan jas hitam yang pas di tubuh manly-nya. Kaki jenjang itu terbalut dengan celana berwarna hitam dengan sepatu yang berwarna senada.

Rambut pendek dengan bagian depan yang sedikit di acungkan ke atas. Sungguh sungguh tampan! Ia mirip sekali dengan U-Know leader TVXQ salah satu boyband terkenal di negaranya ini.*bayangin Yunho gayanya di sini sharingyoochun 2010 / 10 / 29 / pic-101029-yunho-_-cesare-paciotti-launching-party-part3 / (hapus semua spasinya ya~)* XD

'_jangan-jangan… dia benar-benar Jung Yunho, Yunnie-ku?'_

"Yunnie?"

"Hmm~"

Deg!

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Peria itu benar-benar Jung Yunho! '_Yunnie-ku kyaaa~ _' mata bulat itu terbelalak dengan lebar. Atheis beningnya terus menatap peria yang kini sedang menatap datar ke arahnya, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam celananya.

Peria itu –Jung Yunho- berdecak. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"kau tidak ingin mengangkat telpon mu, Jaejoongie?"

"Eh? Ah, ne!"

Jaejoong terlonjak, buru-buru ia meraih telponnya dan mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo? Appa."

"**Joongie-ah, gwaenchana? Apa kau terluka, chagi?"**

"Ne, nan gwaenchana Appa, Appa tak usah khawatir.."

"**Ah~ syukurlah kamu selamat sayang, hiks."**

"aish appa~ aku ini sudah besar, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri kok!" ketus Jaejoong, sedangkan pemuda disampingnya hanya memutar kedua mata musangnya menanggapi ocehan Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang bisa melindungi diri sendiri eoh? Buktinya kau hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh padahal kau hampir saja di culik, babbo!"

Mata bening itu melotot kearah Yunho. Bukannya seram, malah terlihat lucu ketika mata bening itu semakin membesar dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yang mengerucut itu. Ah~ Yunho hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain asalkan jangan bibir merah menggoda itu.

"**anu… sebenarnya Appa baru-baru ini mendapatkan surat ancaman, dan itu menyangkut dirimu sayang."**

"**karena kau sebagai putra dari Kim Cropsatu-satunya kemungkinan kau dalam bahaya mangkannya Appa mengirim Bodyguard pribadi untukmu, chagi."**

Jaejoong menatap Yunho… jadi dia?

"**tenang saja~ Yunho bodyguard yang handal kok, ia bisa melindungimu kapan dan dimana saja, sayang."**

"**mulai sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa serahkan saja kepadanya, arraseo hm?"**

"ah! Appa hajiman ak-"

"**sudah dulu ya sayang, nanti appa telepon lagi, saranghae nae princess!"**

Tut!

"Tunggu-Yak! Appa aku bukan princess tapi prince. Ya! Yeoboseoyo Appa! Aish!"

Pppffttthh…

Jaejoong mendelik, terlihat Yunho sedang menutupi mulutnya menaha agar tidak tertawa. Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya sebal. Ia sudah bilang beberapa kali kalau ia ini **TAMPAN** –menurutnya- dan pantas di panggil prince bukan princess aish!

"Kajja, kita pulang. Aku akan mngehantramu sampai rumah."

Peria manly itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bersungut-sungut ria (?)

"hey! Jaejoongie, kajja!"

Hah~

Kemudian Jaejoong menyusul Yunho dengan sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah besar Yunho. Kepalanya ia tundukan kebawah, memandangi jalanan yang lebih menarik dari pada sosok tampan disampingnya.

'_Yunho, Yunnie-ku… jadi bodyguardku? Peria tampan dan dingin ini? Tuhan~'_

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di rumahnya Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengikuti Jaejoong kekamarnya. Jaejoong yang tadinya mau berganti pakaian terpaksa harus menundanya, ia lebih memilih duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya dan mendekap ChangChang, boneka kesayangan dari ibunya.

Mata bulat beningnya tak henti mengamati Yunho, sang bodyguard tampannya kini sedang sibuk memandangi kamar Jaejoong. mata musangnya terus menjelajah isi kamar dengan cet berwarna biru itu.

'_aduh… kenapa ia harus ikut masuk kerumahku juga? Aish!'_

'_eotte? Bagaimana aku harus menyapanya?_

"Err… anu… tadi telah menyelamatkanku, gomawoyo Yunnie-ups maksudku Yunho-ssi!"

Blush!

Jaejoong buru-buru membungkukan badannya untuk menutupi rasa malu dan gugupnya. Babboya Jaejoong! kenapa kau sampai keceplosan! Ia terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, mulutnya telah lancing memanggil Yunho dengan nama kecilnya. Aduh~

Hahh~

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Ia tadi mendengar suara helaan nafas berat dari pemuda yang kini sedang memegang bingkai foto keluarga Jaejoong.

"merepotkan—"

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong. kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan pemuda ehem cantik ehem itu. Ia merundukan badannya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan disarming kanan dan kiri, mengurung pemuda manis yang kini tengah mengedip-ngedipkan bola beningnya. Yunho berdecak, ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri jangan sampai ia menerjang makhluk polos didepannya ini.

"-kenapa aku harus menjadi bodyguardmu, hm?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa bernafas! Oh tuhan wajah tampan itu terlalu dekat! _Appa tolong aku~_

"Aku ini bodyguard khusus ."

Tubuh tegapnya ia tegakkan, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berhadapan dengan makhluk polos ini. Bisa-bisa ia 'memakan'nya lagi bsa gawat ini.

Hah~

Lagi, helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir bershape heart itu. Dan sekali lagi ia merundukan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, kearah Jaejoong yang kini sedang menelan ludahnya kasar.

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Jadi kau jangan sembarangan dan melakuakan hal-hal aneh! Sekarang sudah malam, waktunya tidur-"

Yunho lebih mecondongkan lagi tubuhnya. Hidung mancungnya sampai menempel di hidung benghir Jaejoong, menekannya lembut.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

"_**-tidur sekarang atau kubunuh kau?!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**(TBC)**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyoooooo~ Lisi is back! Kumaha damang sadayana? Haduh~ tos lami teu apdet-apdet n ripyu epep di diyeu… kamari urang sibuk UTS, nah ayeuna mah ngeusan UTS na ge, jadi bisa update lagi hehehehe malah basa sunda makenya sori yak *slap* XD

Aku datang lagi bawa epep baru~ hehehe maap yah padahal aku belum ngelanjutin epepku yg lain, eh malah publish lagi yg baru aigoo *bow*

Kali ini aku bawain epep remake dari komik yang aku baca tadi, aku sedikit mengubah cast dan menambah beberapa bagian aja biar pas kitu hehehe.

Oh ya, aku bingung nih Jaejoong pantasnya kek gimana ya? Aku gak bisa bayangin Jaejoong eonni yang pas unyu-unyu. Ada yang mau kasih pendapat?  
>kalo gaya Yunho yang disini sharingyoochun 2010  10 / 29 / pic-101029-yunho-_-cesare-paciotti-launching-party-part3 / *hapus sepasinya) kira kira pada setuju nggak soalnya aku kemarin browsing Yunho yang cool n cuek, dan pilihannya malah jatuh di situ T-T mungkin ada yang mau ngasih saran, biar bisa ngebayangin karakter Yun oppa.

Kemungkinan Epep ini mau aku buat sampe Three Shoot aja tapi… gak janji ya~ lol *tendang*

**so… mind to gimme one or two word for this absurd fiction? *aegyeo-ing w Jae eonni***

**.**

**(Karawang, 20 Oktober 2014. 10:13 PM)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMy Lovely Bodyguard (Remake YunJae Ver.)**

**Main casts:** always YunJae yang lain mah numpang! ;D *plakk*

**PS:** epep ini **remake** dari komik karya **Tamako Momo**, saya hanya menambahkannya saja demi kelangsungan imajinasi saya /halaaah/

**WARNING!**

**REMAKE! BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, alur ngesod cyin~ (?), missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, cerita pasaran, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana :D**

**.**

**(^_^)**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Kemana Yunnie-ku yang cengeng dulu?! Huaaaaa dia bukan Yunnie-ku!"

Pekikan tak hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil semerah cherry itu. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan kelas tersebut. Mereka menatap bingung ke sesosok yang sedari tadi menggerutu dan memekik tanpa sebab.

"Joongie hyung, wae geurae? Kau mengganggu teman-teman yang lain."

Ujar sesosok namja montok yang duduk di samping seseorang yang ia panggil 'Joongie hyung', Kim Junsu namanya. Mata polosnya menatp heran teman sebangkunya yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik liatan tangan putihnya, kenapa sepagi ini pemuda bersurai gelap itu sudah uring-uringan seperti itu.

Greeek

"selamat pagi anak-anak, kembali ke temat duduk kalian. Saya mau memperkenalkan murid baru."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok guru yang kelihatannya masih muda. Ia membawa seseorang. Murid baru.

Pekikan tertahan mulai terdengar saat sosok murid baru itu memasuki ruangan kelas. Sedangkan sang objek hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi datarnya. Mata tajamnya hanya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan putihnya.

Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keriuhan yang terjadi di kelasnya. Ia masih betah bersembunyi disana. Memikirkan Yunnie-nya, sosok itu begitu dingin dan cuek. Yunnie-nya yang sekarang bukanlah Yunnie-nya yang dulu, Yunnie-nya yang cengeng, ceria dan tampan yah walaupun sekarang ia juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, sangat tampan

"Jaa… anak-anak dia murid pindahan, silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ucap Kwon saengnim.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'_kenapa dia ke sekolahku?! Aigoo mati aku!'_

Mata musangnya kemudian menatap kedepan, tepatnya kearah pemuda yang kini sedang memblalakna kedua mata bening besarnya tak lupa bibir merah itu yang kini ikut membulat. Yunho berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekehannya. Yunho tetap stay cool dengan tangan yang memegang tali tas selempangnya.

Kemudian pekikan terdengar kembali dari siswi-siswi kelas 3-2 itu. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan sosok yang tampan yang masih berdiri didepan sana. Badan tegap atlethisnya terbalut dengan seragam sekolah yang pas di tubuhnya. *A/N: bayangin staylenya Yunho oppa di acara Starking pas era Before U Go.)

"silahkan ambil tempat dudukmu di bangku kosong itu."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian bergegas untuk duduk. Merasa di perhatikan kemudian mata tajam itu menanatp seseorang yang duduk di sebrang bangkunya. Yunho membuang nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mata tajamnya beralih menatap kedepan, mengabaikan tatapan shock dari mata bening itu.

Psst

Psst

"J-Jung Yunho! Ya kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini sekolah ku!" bisik Jaejoong

"Padahal anak direktur, tapi kenapa sekolahnya di tempat yang keamanannya minim." Gumam Yunho sambil menutup mata tajamnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari bibir bershape heart itu.

"Seingatku, Yunnie harusnya kan sudah lulus dan bersekolah di perguruan tinggi, kenapa disini?"

Jaejoong berkata dengan polos, kedua mata bening yang memancarkan keingin tahuannya terus menatap pemuda Jung tampan itu. Yunho melirik pemuda manis itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau 'kan? Seharusnya aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawal dan melindungi Mr. Kim saja bukan melindungi bayi besar sepertimu!—"

Jung Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersedekap.

"—dan sekolahmu ini kurang sekali keamanannya mereka dengan bodohnya menerimaku. Aku memalsukan identitas demi Mr. Kim untuk melidungimu." Ucap Yunho dengan malas.

Jaejoong melotot, bibir merahnya mengerucut imut tanda tidak terima saat sang pengawal dingin itu mengatainya Bayi Besar. Aish! Kenapa Jung Yunho yang ini menyebalkan sekali! Rutuk Jaejoong. kedua tangannya mengepal, berusaha menahan amarah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda menyebalkan itu. Huft!

"Mulai saat ini ikuti semua perkataanku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari. Kau jangan membuat masalah jadilah anak penurut agar aku bisa terlepas dari tugas ini dan kembali untuk melindungi Mr. Kim. Arraseo Jaejoongie, hm?" ucap Yunho.

Deg!

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Entah mengapa dadanya begitu sesak saat mendengar perkataan pemuda Jung itu. Tangan putihnya meremas celana yang terbalut di kedua pahanya. Ia ingat, pemuda didepannya hanya seorang bodyguard yang di utus ayahnya untuk melindunginya. Pemuda itu hanya bertugas melindunginya. _yah benar, dia Jung Yunho bodyguard-ku bukan Jung Yunho temanku yang datang untuk menepati perjanjian kami dulu._

Yunho menatap pemuda manis yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya. Apakah ia salah berbicara? Apakah ia menyakiti pemuda manis itu?

"Kau… mendengarku, Jae?"

"Ah! N-ne! a-aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu, Yunnie-ah maksudku Yunho. Terimakasih kau mau melindungiku."

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan dan tersenyum. kemudian badanya kembali ia arahkan kedepan menyimak seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan di depan sana.

Yunho terus menatap intens pemuda manis itu.

'mianhae, Jaejoongie.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, disaat yang lain terburu-buru untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka di kantin tapi tidak untuk kelas 3-2. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kita lihat!

Disana, tepatnnya di meja sang murid baru, Jung Yunho. sudah bergerombol para siswi, yah siswi yang mendadak menjadi fans seorang Jung Yunho. Pemuda cuek dan menyebalkan –menurut Jaejoong-. Yunho memandang horror kearah siswi-siswi didepannya.

"Yunho-ssi kau tampan sekali!"

Yunho hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing akibat pekikan-pekikan yang tepat di telinganya.

"Kyaaaaa, Yunho oppa! Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Beritahu kami!"

Yunho mengusap tengkuknya. Pacar? Ia melirik Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku yang sedang di duduki pemuda pemilik cherry lips itu. Jaejoong yang tak tau maksud Yunho hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang bingung.

Grep!

"Dialah pacarku." Ucap Yunho. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar dengan erat di leher jenjang itu. Yunho menyeringai saat merasakan tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluknya kini bergetar.

Jaejoong langsung berblushing. apa katanya? Pacarnya? _Aku?!_

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

"jadi dia pacarnya? Kim Jaejoong?!"

Andwaeeee!

Kyaaaaaaaa!

Hah~

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas saat pekikan cempreng itu terdengar kembali. Susahnya jadi orang tampan, ya kek gini. Jadi yang sabar ya Yun oppa *digampar Jae eonni*

"kajja, antar aku keliling sekolah ini, Jaejoongie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah elit tersebut. Murid-murid dengan seragam berwarna coklat krim berhamburan dari dalam kelas, menuju gerbang utama.

"Kajja kita pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu. Kemudian badan tegapnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan sosok manis dibelakangnya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengangguk, dan mulai mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang pemuda tegap itu. Mata beningnya terus menatap punggung lebar itu, sekilas ia memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia memeluk punggung lebar itu. Apakah rasanya akan hangat? Jaejoong memerah, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, pabbo! _  
>Kim Jaejoong mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Yunho. Sedangkan sang pemuda bermata tajam hanya melirik sekilas, tangan satunya ia masukan kedalam celana berwarna coklat itu. Mata tajamnya masih mengarah kedepan, menikmati suasana sore hari itu.<p>

"Yunho-ssi~" bisik pemuda Kim itu. Yunho hanya bergumam, membalas bisikan itu.

"Eumm… masalah tadi… kau hanya bercanda 'kan?"

Pemuda musang itu berhenti ditengah-tengah taman yang agak dekat dari rumah Jaejoong. Yunho memandang pemuda manis itu, "maksudmu?"

"I-itu, yang ma-masalah pa-pacar." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tidak lancar, bibir merahnya ia gigit. Menanti jawaban pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut.

"Oh kau tenang saja, itu hanya pura-pura kok. Kau tau teman sekelasmu itu sangat menakutkan! Hah~ mereka sangat berisik!" Yunho berucap dengan santai, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempat, _Ukh~ kenapa sakit sekali, Yunnie-yah._ Rambut hitam legam itu tertiup angin sore. kedua tangannya menggenggam tali ranselnya dengan erat.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti, Yunho membalikan badannya. Mata tajamnya menemukan pemuda besurai hitam legam itu. Memperhatikan apa yang sosok itu lakukan. Mata tajamnya memandang sendu sosok itu, Apakah ia menyakitinya?

"Ya! Cepatlah! Hari sudah semakin sore, apa kau mau berdiam diri di sana, eoh?" teriak Yunho. Suara bassnya mengagetkan sosok itu. Kemudian senyuman muncul saat matanya melihat anggukan polos itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin hanya tinggal sendirian dirumah ini? Kau kan anak dari direktur, kenapa kau mau tinggal dirumah ini, kenapa tidak di apartemen saja yang sudah terjamin keamanannya." ujar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Mata tajamnya menatap rumah sederhana itu, rumah yang ditempati Kim Jaejoong putra dari direktur yang memiliki perusahan terkenal Kim Crop itu?

Kini mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

Mata benng Jaejoong menatap rumah sederhana itu, "apa salahnya jika aku tinggal di rumah ini? Aku lebih nyaman tinggal disini. Aku ingin hidup mandiri, jauh dari orang tua dan tanpa bertergantungan pada Appa—"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "—kau pasti sangat sulit menerima bahwa kau telah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu… dan saat itu, saat kau datang kerumahku sambil menangis aku juga bisa merasakan kesedihanmu." Jaejoong menunduk.

"dan saat kita berpisah, aku sangat khawatir. Saat itu kau sangat terpuruk, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu memberimu semangat. Dulu kau sangat cengeng Yunnie-ya." Jaejoong tertawa. sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan putihnya, mengingat sosok didepannya yang sangat cengeng. mata besar bening bersembunyi di balik kelopak itu.

"Aku tak percaya saat kau tiba-tiba muncul kemarin, dan mengaku bahwa kau adalah bodyguard yang di utus oleh appa-ku. Aku… sangat bersyukur, kau baik-baik saja. kau tumbuh menjadi peria dewasa yang tampan!"

Wajahnya yang putih semakin bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya lampu malam itu.

Yunho terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda manis itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, ternyata Jaejoong masih menginggatnya. Ah iya, ia juga masih mengingat panggilan yang pemuda cantik itu berikan padanya, Yunnie, Yunnie-yah. Ia baru ingat kemarin juga saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda Kim itu, ia memanggilnya 'Yunnie'. Entahlah~ Yunho sangat senang jika Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan nama itu, sangat manis!

"Bodoh!" bisik Yunho.

Mata tajam itu lagi-lagi menatap tajam mata bening besar pemuda Kim itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kea rah Jaejoong. sebelah tangannya terulur kedepan, menarik wajah ayu itu agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Yunho menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah putih itu. Mata tajamnya menatap mata bening yang terus berkedip lucu itu, kemudian dielus pipi putih yang kini berhiaskan warna pink tipis. Hidung mancung itu, dan… bibir merah semerah buah cherry yang manis. Yunho terus menatap intens benda kenyal itu.

Jaejoong memlototkan matanya, andwae! Yunho semakin dekat! Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian menutup rapat-rapat matanya, menunggu apa yang terjadi saat wajah tampan itu tinggal lima senti lagi.

Wush!

Sret!

Yunho tersadar, hampir saja ia melahap benda merah itu. Yunho salah tingkah. Pemuda Jung itu mendorong tubuh mungil didepannya, "cepat masuk! Angin musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

_Ta-tadi itu, Yunnie ingin me-menciumku 'kan? Ommo!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini kedua pemuda itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu utama rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Yu-Yunho-ssi, gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang."

"panggil aku seperti biasanya saja, Jaejoongie. aku sangat asing dengan panggilan ber-embel-embel 'ssi'. Apakah aku setua itu?"

Dengus Yunho, "ah, mianhae~ arraseo, Yu-yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya lagi, hingga ia menghimpit tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Jaejoong? lagi-lagi ia berblushing, saat tubuh tegap itu hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"cepat masuk, kunci pintunya yang benar kemudian tidur! Jangan seenaknya keluar rumah, atau…"

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jaejoong, dan berbisik "ku bunuh kau!"

Yunho menjauhankan tubuhnya, tangan besarnya menepuk "jangan merepotkanku, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik mengerti, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk! Kemudian ia buru-buru masuk dan menarik nafas, menenangkan jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lipat.

Cklek!

Yunho menatap pintu kayu berwarna putih itu

"jaljayo, Jaejoongie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Tonjokin Bang Changmin *plakk***

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Aku datang lagi bawa apdetan chapter 2! Adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan epep ini? Teu aya nya? Nya geus lah, di publish weh *pundung*

Ah kumaha? Makin ancur ya? Makin gak jelas ceritanya? Mianhaeeee aku masih amatiran, jujur aku gakbisa cari kata-kata yang pas, semuanya gak baku! T_T *cries*

Oh ya, mau nanya dong makanan favorite yang Yunho oppa sukai apa ya? Yang sering Jae eonni masakin buat dia, kasih tau ya *mata genit*

Oh ya, aku setuju sama kak **YunHolic**, bayangin Jaejoong di zaman Hug ya~ soalnya pas era itu Jae eonnie manis banget! Imut,polos. Rasanya pengen culik dia terus di pajang di kamar lol *diamuk beruang*

**Thanks to;**

**Littlecupcake noona, YunHolic, , Lawliet Jung, Bear1, JeremmyKim, farla 23, Bear2, jongindo**

**terimakasih banyak buat para readers dan siders yang udah ripyu ataupun sekedar baca, fav, dan follow~ *deep bow* dan terimakasih –lagi- buat kritik, saran, dan support-nya hiks *hugs one by one* see ya next chapter *dadah2 bareng bang Chwang***

**.**

**(Karawang, 07 November 2014. 08:17 PM)**


End file.
